Love?
by Moechuu
Summary: Summary: Sakura memegang liontin yang selalu dipasang di leher jenjangnya. "Aku salah ya. Aku minta maaf" / Sebuah pertemuan yang tak terduga. / Sasuke teringat kembali akan kata-kata gadis itu. Dia Biang rusuh? Ucap Sasuke sarkatis pada drinya sendiri. Dia menatap tajam ke arah tasnya, yang ada dia tuh yang biang rusuh! / Sebuah kenyataan tentang masa lalu. RnR?


Chapter 1

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: DLDR, Alternative Universe, OoC, typo(s)

.

.

.

Sakura terbangun dari dunia mimpinya. Diliriknya jam , masih menunjukkan pukul 5:45. Dengan langkah gontai, Sakura meraih handuknya

dan segera masuk kamar mandi. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, dia sudah keluar dan mengenakan seragam barunya.

Seragam baru? Ya! Hari ini adalah hari pertama ia resmi menjadi siswi high school. Setelah kemarin selama tiga hari ia mengikuti orientasi sekolah yang

cukup melelahkan.

"Sakura berangkat ya bu." pamitnya kepada sang Ibu sembari mencium tangan Ibunya.

"ciyee.. yang udah jadi anak SMA"goda sang kakak, Karin namanya. Dia juga salah satu kakak kelas Sakura, karena mereka bersekolah disekolah yang sama.

"apaan deh kak, berangkat yuk. Bukannya upacara pembukaan sebentar lagi ya?" seru Sakura yang hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman khas Karin.

Karin mengangguk kemudian mengikuti langkah adiknya dengan santai, sampai di depan rumah. Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil. Lima belas menit kemudian, upacara pembukaan dimulai. Tepat pukul tujuh.

* * *

.

.

Jam tujuh lewat lima.

Dan sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak berpihak dengan pemuda itu. Sudah bangun kesiangan, dan sialnya. Macet. Huh, macet, mungkin ini memang

sudah jadi kebiasaan kota ini saat jam sibuk seperti ini. Ia segera melajukan motornya, menyelinap kesana kemari hanya untuk mencari jalan.

Dilihatnya gerbang sekolahnya dari balik helmnya. Gerbang belum sepenuhnya tertutup masih ada sedikit celah. Dengan miris –setelah memarkir motor-

dia menatap gerbang itu. Tak ada satpam! Akhirnya setelah berpikir keras. Pemuda itu menemukan juga celah untuknya masuk kedalam sekolah ini.

Dan tepat, pemuda itu menatap lapangan dengan hati hati. Dia merasa aman. Kemudian dia membetulkan dasinya, dan menyelinap di tengah tengah barisan.

Masa bodo. Yang jelas dia baris sudah cukup. Kalau ke kelas? Dia saja tak tahu yang mana kelasnya. Kalau berkeliaran di antero sekolah? Bisa habis dia

dihukum jika ada guru yang melihatnya.

.

.

Nyatanya, panas-panasan selama satu jam. Mendengarkan ceramah beruntun yang pada akhirnya intinya sama, berdiri, matahari seperti satu jengkal

di atas kepala, dapat membuat tubuh luar biasa capek. Sakura, dia berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan pelan. Seperti malas sekali untuk berjalan.

Tangan kanannya mengibas-ngibas topi dengan kencang di depan wajahnya.

.

.

"Hn," pemuda itu melihat papan di ventilasi sebuah ruangan. Malas-malasan dia mengayunkan kakinya menuju sebuah kursi di pojok. Tempat yang paling dia senangi.

"Temee.. kita jodoh nih, sekelas lagi hehe" suara itu membuat pemuda itu menoleh, dia melihat Naruto yang ternyata duduk disebelah bangkunya.

Tanpa ragu, dihempaskannya tas yang dia bawa kemeja dan duduk seperti orang yang tak niat belajar.

Pelajaran pertama.

Dan itu pelajaran yang sangat membosankan bagi Sasuke. Banyak ada wajah wajah baru dikelas yang belum dia kenal. Namun, dia sama sekali

tak berminat untuk kenalan, untuk tau saja masih untung. Tak terasa bel istirahat berbunyi, daan pelajaran pun berakhir. Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya

kemudian berjalan keluar kelas, mengikuti langkah kaki murid murid lain. Dan mengabaikan Naruto yang minta ditunngu.

Namun saat tiba dikantin dan melihat kantin yang ada didepannya. Tiba-tiba saja perutnya langsung kenyang. Tak berminat sedikitpun untuk masuk atau

memesan. Lihat saja, seluruh ruangan penuh. Antrian dimana-mana. Apa sekolah ini tak memberi kursi tambahan untuk kantin ini? gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celana. Karena sudah tak lapar –karena suasana kantin- dia akhirnya memilih untuk kembali ke kelas.

* * *

.

.

Sakura mendengus kesal. Dia sekarang sedang berada di antrian untuk membeli sushi. Makanan favoritnya. Sakura mendengus. Panas.

Hah.. kalau gini aku bisa pingsan duluan sebelum makan. Gerutu Sakura.

"kamu beli apa, No?" tanya Sakura  
melihat Ino yang sepertinya meninggalkan barisan. Mungkin karena sudah tak tahan.

"Aku beli dango aja yang disana. Sepi lagi, cepet. Udah ga tahan lapernya" Ino menunjuk sebuah stan yang ada di pojok kantin. Sakura mengangguk.

Benar juga, dari pada menahan lapar. Lebih baik isi saja perut dengan dango. Sakura menyapu semua objek dikantin dengan kedua matanya.

Berharap menemukan sang kakak, yang notabene juga murid Tokyo High School. Namun saat dia mencari, dia menemukan satu titik.

Satu titik yang membuatnya berpikir ini hanya sinetron. Gak mungkin. Batin Sakura. Terus memandangi objek itu dengan tatapan meneliti. Meneliti apakah itu benar atau tidak. Seseorang itu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siapakah seseorang itu?

ini fic colab ya

RnR minna?^^


End file.
